


Раскодировка. Грузовой вагон

by WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019





	Раскодировка. Грузовой вагон

– Ненавижу.

Злится Баки не так уж и часто, зато – совершенно искренне. Незамутненно и по-настоящему. Даже будучи Зимним Солдатом, в состоянии, когда, казалось бы, требовалось четко выполнить поставленную задачу, он умудрялся злиться. От души. Скулы Стива помнят это особенно хорошо.

– Ты видишь это? Скажи мне, что ты видишь?

– Поезд, – произносит Стив максимально спокойно. На самом деле он видит, как рука Баки с опасной силой сжимается на руле, но решает это наблюдение пока оставить при себе. Он же не сумасшедший, чтобы лезть на рожон, это все знают.

– Товарный поезд. И знаешь, из чего он состоит? – Злость переливается в голосе Баки всеми возможными оттенками. – Из товарных вагонов. Десятков.

Стив послушно кивает.

Они не успели проскочить, застряли на переезде. Шлагбаум опустился перед самым носом Баки, и это еще полбеды: после томительных минут ожидания действительно потянулась бесконечная вереница товарных вагонов. Столкнуться с обычным пассажирским поездом у них не было ни шанса по внутренним законам устройства мира.

– Они мне всю жизнь портят! Понимаешь? Как будто вот лично против меня что-то имеют. Мы теперь точно опоздаем…

– Может, нам и не нужно торопиться, и они пытаются нас задержать, чтобы как-то помочь?

Баки шумно выдыхает через нос. Смотрит на Стива, давая понять, что иногда лучше помолчать.

– И перевозят в них какую-нибудь дрянь.

– А может, овец.

– Стив. – Баки снова вздыхает. – Ты совершенно не помогаешь.

Стив снова согласно кивает. Лично ему вагоны дают несколько минут наедине со злым Баки. В этой ситуации есть свои плюсы и минусы. Он видит преимущественно плюсы.

– Ты очень красиво злишься. Только не бей! – Стив шутливо закрывается руками. – Я просто говорю, что думаю.

На улице так жарко, что воздух перед ними дрожит и плавится. Баки рядом – под стать окружающей обстановке. Еще немного – и закипит. Стив на всякий случай подкручивает колесико кондиционера. Современные автомобили – потрясающе удобная штука.

– Я их ненавижу.

– Что ты так сердишься? Ты здесь, я здесь… Куда спешить? Можем бросить машину, пробраться в один из вагонов и уехать… куда они там направляются?

– Я больше не хочу в них пробираться. Никогда.

– Другой план. – Стив прекрасно умеет быстро переключаться и адаптироваться к любой ситуации. – Давай я тебя буду целовать, пока поезд не проедет? Ты тогда не будешь его видеть и о вагонах думать тоже не будешь. Я надеюсь.

Баки поворачивается к нему и смотрит в упор. В его глазах плещется чистая ярость.

Стив прекрасно знает, что нужно делать, чтобы Баки забыл и про вагоны, и вообще про все на свете. Как провести рукой по волосам, как посильнее прижать к себе. Как целовать, чтобы дух захватило.

Когда шум поезда стихает в отдалении и Стив отстраняется, заглядывая Баки в глаза, они все еще горят, но совсем другим чувством. Любит он тоже совершенно искренне.

– Не такой уж он и длинный оказался. Даже, пожалуй, слишком короткий. – Баки задумчиво барабанит пальцами по рулю. – А предложение бросить машину и забраться в один из вагонов еще действует? Вдруг там правда овцы…

– Уже нет. – Стив наблюдает, как перед ними неторопливо поднимается шлагбаум. – Догонять нужно на машине, сами можем не справиться.

– Раньше ты бы такого не сказал. Теряешь форму? – Баки не будет самим собой, если упустит возможность поддразнить. Это Стив в нем ценит особенно сильно.

– А я с кем-то соревнуюсь?

– Со мной? – Баки быстро отгоняет машину к обочине. – Бежим?

– Я считаю до трех. Кто добежит последним, потом объясняется перед остальными.

Улыбается Стиву Баки тоже совершенно искренне.


End file.
